Underneath The Surface
by RandomHeroX
Summary: Time passed since the fight with Torchwick and the White Fang. With less time fighting, the team members of RWBY are able to concentrate on each other, causing a few members to think twice about what their partners actually mean to themselves. Will they follow through with the feelings they harbor or let opportunity slip between their fingers? Bumblebee and White Rose represented.
1. Blake: A Feline Frenzy

Hello. Thanks for anyone who was curious enough to read it. Those coming from my mlp stories, big thanks to you as well. Anyways, this is my RWBY fic and hope you enjoy it.

Blake: A Feline Frenzy

Months have passed since the run in with White Fang. Fortunately for the Faunus who was tested by her merit and loyalty, was glad to feel the normality of being a student. Team RWBY was quiet about the reveal of Blake's true race, although she felt that Weiss still harbored some negative feelings towards her despite her loving nature. Blake would stock that in the win category considering the ice princess was threatening the police and incarceration before it was all said and done.

For the most part, Blake's life had reset back to normal. School, training and hiding her secret from the world. Shortly after the fight, Team RWBY sat down and talked about the next step and she logically explained why it would still be better to wear the bow. She didn't want to become Velvet. The sweet, shy, innocent Faunus gets picked on and no body at school really seems to take initiative to stop the bullying because of the Faunus' status. She vowed to be more vocal in her protection of Velvet, but would not like the attention at the school of being different. Ruby thought it was fine as long as Blake was happy with it. Weiss found the logic sound as Blake didn't like attention in the first place. The one that seemed slightly miffed by it was Yang. Not because she should be proud of being Faunus, but for a far more immature reason.

She really liked Blake's cat ears.

Blake normally would have punched anyone who would jokingly say such a statement about Faunus attributes. She hates being found cute by such odd appreciation for her race, Yang was an exception. Yang was the reason she was with the team by being Ruby's big sister, was easier to open up to because of her endless spout of cheerfulness and genuinely felt that the ears weren't just some accessory she wish she could have, but a part of Blake as a whole.

Blake didn't know what ignited the fire with Yang, but she has been asking her to hang out with her more, just one-on-one. Blake was alright with it. No matter how how good a book was, it was no substitute for a friend. The dark haired girl was sitting on her bed as the Fall weather temperatures were dipping down. The scenery was beautiful, but not for a girl that normally wears shirts with a midriff and a vest for attire. She figured sitting down and enjoying the sequel to Ninjas of Love and some tea would be far more enjoyable than whatever was out there.

As she was getting into the very guilty pleasure romance of the novel, the door crashed open. The ninja was startled, bringing her out of the steamy moment to see her blonde bunk mate at the frame.

"Hello bed!" Yang exclaimed and sluggishly leaped face first on Blake's part of the bunk. The Faunus took a disliking to the disruption and voiced her opinion.

"Wrong bed, Blondie. You're top." Blake observed the slickness of sweat coating her friend. The wetness of her skin clinging her clothes to her curves. "You were just at the gym weren't you? I don't want your dirty sweat on my sheets."

The blonde replied as if Blake was able to hear the muffled excuse.

"I didn't get that. Turn yourself over." Blake said slightly annoyed.

The blonde did as instructed. "Can't I lie here for a minute? I might have pushed myself a tad harder today than usual."

"Normally I would say yes, but not when the shower is ten feet from us. Please Yang. I just washed these things." she said authoritatively. Yang let out a large defeated sigh and marched herself to the doorway. Yang did what she always does and flings her clothing back into the room as she disrobes. Blake went back to her book with the background noise of the shower running and Yang humming some random tune from the Achieve Men. Blake particularly didn't enjoy the boy band's music, but Yang's cheerful humming of the songs had grown on her. The thought crossed her mind as she realized Yang had grown on her. Being such an anti-social person, Blake would sit in her room and read frequently for the escapist feeling of a great read. She gave credit to Ruby, but Yang was always the one to convince her to get out of her comfort zone on more than one occasion. She couldn't believe that in a lifetime she would go to a dive bar, watch so many movies and actually attend an Achieve Men concert. Blake did find them better live, but Yang was slowly opening up Blake to the rest of the world. She had no idea why Yang would take the person least likely to enjoy the time spent, but she was grateful as she could see worse ways of spending her time.

The time exhausted blow drying Yang's hair was longer than Professor Port's blathering rants, but as the howling of the machine clicked off, a fresh blonde with a white towel wrapped around her came out of the steamy room.

"Man that felt good. Warm water, you have done it again." Yang vocalized and she did a few quick jabs in the air. Blake peaked over her book and was surprised at her reaction to the normality of the situation. Yang was a beautiful woman. Blake would even find herself admiring the voluptuous curves of her partner, but today she found them a little more tantalizing. She watched Yang go to the dresser. Hips swaying with such force, hair bouncing against her delicate back and breasts giving a healthy bounce to the thrusts.

Blake could feel her face heat up. "_Well alright. That's weird. Yes, Yang's pretty, but certainly never had that reaction before. Granted I probably have never peaked over my books before to see her walk out of the bathroom. Just shake it off Blake. The book is getting rather hot in this section. It was probably a one time thing._"

Yang got dressed in her usual attire and plopped back into the same position as she was before the shower. Now fully clean, Blake could care less if Yang were to fall asleep at her feet, but it seemed Yang was more in a talkative mood.

"What's the book about?"

Blake was brought out of her reading groove again, but her team interrupting her was more than fine at this stage. Blake however, couldn't reveal that she was reading one of her smutty romance novels. She would never hear the end of it from the cheeky blonde. The Faunus quickly thought of a lie. "It's about a Faunus. She is in love and falling for a successful dust merchant, but he is a self hating Faunus and doesn't want anything to do with her even though he feels the same way. It's thoroughly unattractive that he would do such a thing, just to keep his business thriving." Blake commented.

"I hear you." Yang said from beyond the book. The dark haired girl then felt the warm hands of Yang burn into her cold feet. Before she could complain, Yang was positioning herself next to Blake. An arm lazily wrapped around the Faunus' waist and a tuft of blonde hair on her shoulder.

"Have to ask, What's with the snuggling?" Blake protested.

"Your feet were freezing and judging from the rest of you, you could use a good heater." Yang pointed out. Blake wanted to complain and kick her off, but she had to admit that the brawler's fiery aura was hitting the right spots as it was coursing through her. Blake didn't mind as she has had to share warmth in her part on White Fang missions. So long as Yang wasn't a disruption to the reading, Blake would be still.

After a few minutes of silence, Blake felt her wish disapperate. "Can you read it to me?"

"Read? Are you serious?"

"I just want a cat nap. Noise helps me fall asleep. You have a really gentle voice and the synopsis earlier got me curious." Yang explained.

"You said cat nap cause I have cat ears, didn't you?" the Faunus pointed out.

Yang stifled a giggle. "Yeah. Puns are awesome, aren't they?"

Blake rolled her eyes and didn't mind the harmless joke. She decided that reading couldn't hurt, but not at the part where the protagonist was on all fours receiving one of the best orgasms of her life. She slipped backward to how the two first met to keep her partner in the dark about her taste in literature. After a few pages, Blake could feel Yang's arm go limp and head slump onto the ninja's shoulder. The Faunus smiled at the gesture, but even as Yang's body heat was transferring over, the woman could feel herself getting hotter from a physical source. She again blamed the book and joined Yang for a small sleep on the lazy day.

* * *

Blake was carrying in groceries from the local convenient store on campus. Yang was a fan of her snacks and the school was very health oriented. It was either go months without the tasty bites or go on a pilgrimage to a store and purchase the stock. Blake was promised access to the pastries if she helped, but as they were walking towards the store, the ninja was recounting how much time they've spent together. Since the lazy day it's been almost a continuous stream of her and Yang for events that didn't require Blake to be there.

As they were stowing their loot under Blake's bed for storage, the Faunus had to answer her curiosities. "Yang, is there a particular reason you've been asking me to join you in all these activities?"

The blonde stopped as if caught red in a lie. She resumed momentarily placing the boxes. "You know...just wanting some company."

Yang was not the best liar and Blake decided to press harder on the subject. "You know you didn't need me to go get a new school uniform because you ripped your jacket."

Yang paused and the look of defeat in her face indicated Blake wasn't wrong in her prodding of information. "Well, you know how you're like a Faunus and all."

Blake's stern nature was immediately dismantled at the obvious fact. "Yeah. Known that for awhile."

"Well, back when we were all talking about what you would do with your ear reveal I said I just wanted you to keep your bow off because I like your ears. This is true. I think they are adorable, but it makes me feel that you want to hide from the rest of us humans because we are horrible. Me dragging you everywhere is because I wanted to show you that most humans are genuinely good people and wouldn't bat an eyelash if you walked into their stores with your ears. I know you're proud of being a Faunus and I wouldn't want you to not be your full self because of a few bad eggs."

Blake was taken aback form the statement. She didn't think Yang would go beyond the normally bubbly nature to give a thought out reason for her not to hide. The ninja was moved by the blonde's words. "That's actually really sweet of you, Yang, but I have my reasons. I want to believe what you say that probably most humans wouldn't care. I didn't give humans much of a chance before coming to Beacon and thanks to you and the team, you've shown me that humans are capable of understanding. Sadly, I've seen a harsher reality, where they treat you fine in disguise, but the second they realize who you are, they put up their prejudice and protect themselves from the 'monster'. Don't get me wrong, I've had a lot of fun going out with you, just next time you invite me someplace, have it be because you want me with you."

Blake gave a reassuring smile and Yang smiled big back. She leaped over and gave the Faunus a bear hug. The strong fighter had to admit that sometimes Yang didn't know her own strength as a few back bones were cracking under the pressure. The blonde pulled back and got up and offered Blake her hand. "Then I cordially invite you to class cause we have like two minutes to get there."

Blake didn't realize how late it was before Yang snatched her hand and was pulling her to class. The ninja wanted to protest the childlike gesture, but was more intrigued as to what response was happening to her. She felt her pulse increase as Yang hugged her and face heating up as the brawler took her hand so quick. Before she could make anything out of the sensation, she was already in her seat. Luckily Beacon wasn't overcrowded and the seats were feet away from each other. She wanted Yang to keep a distance as throughout Professor Oobleck's class all she could think about is what was going on with her body.

"_What is wrong with me? Yang shouldn't have that kind of reaction on me. My heart is racing and it isn't because we ran here. Feeling her body pressed against mine and delicately holding my hand like that. I flushed. I'm still flushed. I can feel the heat on my face. Good thing Yang sits behind me so she can't see this. I've read too many books to not guess at what this is, but I can't give into it. I can't actually be falling for her?_"

Fidgeting in her seat while sorting out her feelings was harder than she thought. It was like trying to stop an oil fire. The more she tried to pour water onto it, the more it spread. As she was trying to deny it, the past few months with her and Yang were coming back and she was noticing the finer qualities of the blonde and traits she looks for in a romantic partner. Slowly a checklist was made and being filled out mentally as Blake felt she was going crazy with the realization. Before the bell rang, Blake made sure to push it out of her mind. Dwelling such a subject was pointless and wasted the entire hour she was supposed to be learning about Vale's history.

The bell rang and Blake didn't want to see Yang, lest she only further prove her hypothesis. She stomped up the stairs, but with the blonde already at the entrance waiting, her plan got snuffed quickly. Using her training, she centered herself and kept a straight face for the unknowing brawler. "Long lecture. I was about to fall asleep. I swear if that class wasn't so small I'd be on my scroll looking up cute animal pictures to kill time."

Blake let out a shaken laugh as she noticed that now looking directly into the lilac orbs was harder. "_Keep cool Blake._"

"Yea...yeah. I found myself nodding off almost."

"Well I'm starved. Lets get down to the hall and get some grub while it's fresh." Yang pronounced. The slender arm of the blonde was about to wrap itself around Blake's shoulders as usual. The Faunus quickly reacted and shuttered away from the usual close quarters touching of Yang.

"Umm..rain check. If you don't mind. I want to get back into my room and lie down. Think I may have caught something." Blake lied.

Being the most trusting person ever, Yang ate it up without thinking a second thought. "Jeez sorry. You should have said something earlier. I wouldn't have brought you out today then. I'll..."

"Nora! Give me back my backpack!" was barely shouted by the mild mannered Ren. Blake looked down to see the bouncing redhead, backpack in tow, making her way hurriedly up the stairs.

"You were taking too long packing up. I'm speeding up the process. It's Melon Bread Day. Melon bread, Ren. Gotta get down and get some." Nora enthusiastically stated. With her usual unfazing happiness, Nora was running in and out of every student to get some bread. The redhead accidentally swung the backpack and hit Blake in the back of the knee. As the Faunus was falling, she abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes to see Yang's face inches away from hers. Blonde hair cascading down, making a private viewing of Blake's crimson face. In the static seconds, as she was looking into the brawler's face, she felt her heart stop and kick start in her throat.

Yang propped the dark haired girl up and placed an open palm over her forehead. Blake resented the niceness as it was only making her hotter having the blonde touch her. "You are burning up. Sneaky cold. It's even messing with your stance. You ninjas are really good on your feet."

Blake knew the real reason behind her clumsiness and it wasn't the imaginary cold. Staying so close to the source wasn't going to help. Blake couldn't see it, but her face was rivaling Ruby's coat and sweat pouring from the proximity of Yang were at least making her story believable. "Yea. Colds. Super crazy. I think I'll take that as my cue to leave." Blake extended her lie, peppering her outro with some mild coughs. "I'll try to not get the team sick."

"It's all good. Sharing a little germs only makes us stronger. To bed with you though. I'll be back in a bit and I better see you under the sheets." Yang said with a smile.

Blake didn't need to hear anymore as the emotions raging inside her were almost bursting at the seams. The Faunus made haste back to her room, covering her face so on one would see her. She couldn't believe how foolish she was acting in front of Yang. To a lesser extent she couldn't believe her feelings towards the blonde. Blake made it to the safety of her bedroom, stepped into the bathroom and splashed water in her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was never one to show emotion and what she saw in her eyes was fear.

"I can't...I can't be falling for Yang. Who am I kidding? Based on my schoolgirl antics I've fallen for her like a tons of bricks. Surprised I can make coherent sentences with my voice shaking as much as it is. But...why does it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been some random person on the street who flashed me a nice smile and I never saw again. It's not like I can avoid Yang. Even if I were to avoid her for the day somehow, I'd eventually have to come here to sleep. I'm in love with my partner, teammate, dorm mate, and bunk mate. So little time is spent away from her that I can't even find it plausible to get over her. But it sure explains how my feelings became so strong."

Blake sat on the closed toilet and put her face in her hands, sulking in the realization. "Such a hopeless endeavor. The Faunus War divided us and The White Fang attacks continue to keep us apart. I could never ask Yang to deal with the troubles me and my people go though just so I can have her. Human and Faunus relationships are extremely frowned upon, definitely some of the prejudice would be splashed from me to her. Yang was lucky enough to be born a human and to have her be with me would have her give up those privileges. I can't be so selfish..."

Blake grabbed sip of water and headed to her wardrobe for a quick change. Yang thought she was sick and she might as well play the part. Now in her black robe nighty, she snuggled underneath her covers and picked up another book. While reading, the door was tapped on and the person of her infatuation stepped in. Blake hid behind the book as Yang came closer to her. Often intruding personal space, the blonde placed her finger on the binding and forced the Faunus to look Yang in her lilac eyes. She smiled big as she held up a plastic bag.

"I don't know how hungry you were, but I brought you some mushroom stew and your favorite, a tuna sandwich."

Blake's heart swelled at the kindness, but openly rejected it. "_Why...it would be a person who is thoughtful. Why do I have to fall for the good ones?_" she sarcastically thought.

The Faunus lowered her book and address the blonde woman. "Thanks." she said as she lowered the book and placed it on the shelf next to the bunks. She accepted the plastic bag, untied in and got to the food. "You didn't have to do this. It's really nice of you."

"Pssh. It's nothing. Come on. Eat up." Yang cheerfully said. The blonde dove under the bed and got a couple of the coveted snacks they earned today. She offered one to Blake, but she was sure the two course meal would more than satisfy her. They quietly sat there and enjoyed their meals. The only sounds being the plastic wrappers and Blake blowing on the stew to cool it. Although it was calm on the outside, inside the ninja was a different story.

"_This soup reminds me of when Yang held me and had her aura pulsed through...OK no. This needs to stop. This has to stop. Look at something else. Anything that doesn't remind me of her. Ruby's bed. Nope, Yang's sister. The dresser. Wait, that's Yang's yellow shirts slumping about on the top. To the floor. Why is Yang's dog throw pillow on the ground?_"

The Faunus finished her modest serving quickly and moved on the the main course. Yang threw her plastic next to the wastebasket and missed. She shrugged it off as Weiss wasn't in the room to chew her out. Blake was focused on not looking over to Yang and ate the sandwich while looking at the ground. She heard the sheets ruffle and before she knew it, Yang was behind her playing with her bow. The ninja moved her head to stop the playful antics.

"You know not to touch it."

"I know. Sorry. I saw you eating tuna and remembered cats like tuna. It's hard not to fixate on the obvious." Yang innocently said.

Blake didn't want to admit that her new found love was having a change of heart on her attitude towards the no touching policy. She almost blurted that it was alright as long at it was Yang, but with Yang actually touching her, it would only make her sickness look worse. The Faunus finished her delectable snack food and got underneath the covers. She may be having to play sick, but a small nap after the stressful couple of hours was highly desirable about now. While turned away from the blonde, Yang put the back of her hands on the dark haired girl's forehead and stroked though the long strands. Blake shuttered at the touch. Before Yang would go any further, she spoke her concern. "Can you please not do that. I appreciate it, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"I know. Sorry for being like this. I used to take care of Ruby when she was sick. Watching her grow, she doesn't need that support from me anymore. It's all that milk she drinks."

Yang's infectious laugh had Blake's smiling in the pillow. She did deflate quickly. Out of everyone in the group, Yang carried such a caring attitude that even the ice princess had a hard time rebuffing the kindness. If there was one thing that shouldn't be punished, it's her almost motherly affection. Blake was trying to keep her crush a secret, but couldn't hurt her tender teammate in the process. The Faunus thought back to the first conversation she had with her sister. Yang used to read Ruby to bed, stories of heroes and monsters. Blake sat up, still trying to keep her distance, but close the emotional one.

"Read me to sleep."

Yang looked over at the sudden response. "Really?"

"Yea-yeah. You seemed to like it when I read to you. Let's see if it works for me." Blake smiled, but darted her eyes to not meet the lilac ones gleaming with joy.

"Lets give it a shot. So long as you're alright with some classic fiction." Yang said beaming a smile. Yang returned to her original position as she grabbed one of the novels from Ruby's childhood. As Yang said the perfectly poetic words, Blake shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_If I can keep these feelings under control, I could get used to this._"

"_I can't get used to this._" The Faunus thought to herself. "_This is one of those times I wish my team picked up the slack. Weiss, why does she have to drag Ruby around for studying? Without the other two, it's just me and Yang. Oobleck's exams are notoriously hard so it's been me, her and a couple of textbooks alone in a small library room. I've been trying to keep my distance, but Yang always seems to look at my book. Probably because there's more than enough distracting doodles on her pages._"

Blake sat on her bed, waiting for the time she had to meet Yang. The blonde had infected her mind and the Faunus was love sick or rather sick of her love. She had disappointed herself so much. She is usually so calm, cool and collected. Years of training to be able to handle herself in the most dangerous situations, but a couple of pretty eyes were enough to dismantle her. "_It's not that I haven't felt like this before. Couple missions with some members of The White Fang, you know, you get close to one another. Never have I been falling over on my feet though._"

The Faunus laid on her bed. Hoping she'd get an email on her scroll saying the exam was canceled so she wouldn't have to see Yang tonight. She packed up her things and headed towards the library. She got a room and sat quietly. She didn't know why she came early as Yang is fashionably late. Then again, some quiet study time without Yang, the ultimate distraction, was a good thing.

Eventually the blonde came in with a food apology for being late. Blake again was annoyed as Yang could do no wrong. The study session went better than previous. Yang brought in an honest effort to learn history and was exceeding the expectations of the Faunus. Some quiet conversation, tea and biscuits made for a productive meeting.

Their time reserved in the library room was almost over. With putting in more time than usual, Blake and Yang spent the time talking instead of burning themselves out for the exam. Since a lot of the exam was on The Faunus War, the subject of fighting was ever present and Yang was talking about the battle she had at a nightclub. "So, I just get done with fighting just a little militia of guys in bad suits. They couldn't pull off red ties and fedoras if they tried. Just wrecked them as soon as I released my semblance and got serious. You have your rules with the bow. I have my rules with my hair and they broke them."

Blake was amused. Definitely the two who liked fighting the most were Ruby and Yang. Neither of them liked to draw blood, but judging from the reading material they used to read, they were people who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves. So listening to Yang talk about how she absolutely was crushing bones and pulverizing organs was enchanting. The authority she revealed in fighting was unreal. From her description, each punch was to not only take down the enemy but make it look as good as possible. Such confidence was very admired by the Faunus. It definitely was stirring the love inside her.

Constantly having to direct her attention to anything other than Yang when she felt the urges. However, during the story's duration, the dark haired girl was transfixed on the brawler. The golden hair, the shining lilac eyes, lips slick with gloss, button nose. She could go on. The longer her attention was on Yang, the harder it was to control.

"So now it's just me and these two girls. Hideous saloon outfits and they are just punks who think they can beat me. I reload by flinging my ammo belts in the air and locking them into Ember Celica here and..."

Yang was stopped as the Faunus' faced closed in and their lips connected. Yang's eyes widened as the surprise of the kiss was setting in. Blake was lost in the moment. By the time she realized what was happening, the kiss was complete and she quickly backed away. She saw her partner's dumbfounded face. Blake's heart raced. She knew she had to somehow cover up her actions.

"So sorry, Yang. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was sitting here and you were talking and I don't know, I lost myself and..."

The Faunus was shut down as Yang forcefully placed her lips onto hers as her reply. With roles reversed, the amber eyes of Blake were about to pop out. The feeling was too good. It's what she secretly has been wanting and was going to let herself give into the emotions. Both girls succumbed to the motion of the loving action and closed their eyes. Yang's lips were soft and coated with a hint of strawberry. Her alluring scent of citrus from her golden hair. It was slow, but sweet as pecks from the blonde were gently controlling the session. Yang tentatively pushed Blake's hair behind her human ears. The brawler's hand found its' place and rested behind the Faunus' head, deepening the kiss. Blake's free hand cupped Yang's face, rubbing her thumb on the soft cheek. The ninja's blush was freely spreading as she was getting more into the moment.

Before the peppering of small innocent kisses got out of hand, the two heard a long tapping on the window. Blake immediately snapped back into reality and looked in horror to see who was outside. The ever so chipper Nora was waving and saying hello as if the two weren't in an intimate moment. Next to her was Ren, who has his head down pretending not to see and hide his embarrassment from Nora's entrance.

Blake's face was already red from the intimacy. The added layer of embarrassment of getting caught made her face look like a tomato. Blake reacted quick and shoved all of her books into her pack and quickly made her way to the door. "Thanks for studying, Yang. Sorry for going over the time Ren and Nora bye."

Blake heard Yang say something, but pretended not to hear it. All she knew was she couldn't face Yang or her team for awhile. "_I can't believe I just did that. What is wrong with me? I didn't mean to do that, it just happened. Almost like magnets getting slowly stronger until they are close enough to connect. It's over. Yang isn't going to let that slide past her. We can't go back to where we were as friends. Now that she knows how I feel about her. I have to get away. Just for a few days. Maybe I can think of a better excuse than you had something on your lips._"

The scared Faunus departed from the library and quickly made her way towards the town. It wasn't going to be easy, but living off campus is her only option. A couple of transactions later she was in a hotel room with a bed. It wasn't as nice as the dorm, but there was the plus that there was no Yang. Blake sat on her bed, rolling around in her own self loathing. She figured as long as she shows up for the exam would be enough. Skipping a few classes till then would be easy to make up.

After the adrenaline of the event was leaving her, Blake was falling asleep on her pillow. She didn't want to think about what happens next. There were too many scenarios were it would end poorly. Dwelling on it would only make her feel worse. As guilty as it was, she thought back to the kiss, placing her hand to her lips. She could still feel Yang's lips, taste her saliva and feel every pleasurable nerve as her mind reminisced. "_It may not have been worth it, but it was...gratifying._"

Thanks for reading. I will be updating the story every three weeks. I am a grad school student, work part time, so time gets slim around exams and presentations. The time gives a nice buffer so I can concentrate on my work and play effectively. Also I will introduce White Rose in a few chapters. It won't just be Bumblebee. If you want please review, fav, follow. Thanks and have a nice day.


	2. Yang: A Blonde's Bind

First off I want to say, thanks for the positive response. As a first time post, I didn't expect much, but it was a solid start to a series I didn't attempt. To all those who did read, review, favorite and follow, thank you. Please share with the communities if you want and please give a shout out to my artist for the story, Bakki on DeviantArt. He drew my cover and ever other chapter will have some art commissioned by me. Anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy.

Yang: A Blonde's Bind

"Wait, Blake. Stop!" Yang was yelling as she was scrambling to pack up. She quickly shoveled all the papers into a heap and slung her pack over her shoulder. Then she remembered that Blake reserved the room and would need to go pick up her ID at the front. Yang said her pleasantries to Ren and Nora and rushed downstairs to see if Blake was obsessive enough to remember. At the desk there was no one. The blonde ran up the desk for inquiries.

The worker behind the counter looked annoyed, but was ready to aid Yang. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yea. You seen a black haired girl run by here. Wearing a black vest white shirt, bow in her hair." She said hurriedly.

"Yes, certainly was breaking policy by running in here. What of her?" the librarian snappily retorted.

That was all the information Yang needed as she headed to the correct exit. She looked around for her friend. In the sky, in the trees, on top of buildings. Yang knew Blake had a thirty second head start, but didn't think she would be breaking mach speed to get away from her. Based on the training they have done together, the brawler knew the ninja's techniques. One of them was to not leave a trail. She didn't want to quit, but she wasn't going to run herself across Vale to find a single shadow. She casually walked back to the library and fought with dialogue to get Blake's ID back. It took the lie of her father dying and she had to run to the emergency room to get it back.

In the dorm room, Ruby and Weiss were already asleep. She looked towards Blake's bed and found it empty. It was wishful thinking that it would end that easy for her, but it didn't hurt to hope. She slinked into her nightwear and into the top bunk. She lay on her back, arm used to prop her head up. Staring up at the ceiling wondering what just happened.

"_Talk about surprises. the Faunus gets first place. The only bigger surprise that could trump is if Ruby was pregnant. That was...that was something. Go in for an innocent study session, end it with a make out session. Had to shake off the cobwebs at first, but I could tell I was getting in my groove as she let out a soft moan at the end. Stop...stop bragging for a moment. You can pat yourself on the back later that you've still got it._" Yang smiled from ear to ear. "_Totally still got it. Kissed a lot of people in my life. Never was a friend though. Never was someone I've already had plenty of time with and got to know already. The last thing I want to do was hurt her. She left scared and I don't think it was because we were caught. She would have left with me, but buried her face in embarrassment. I guess the only thing I can do now is wait..._"

Yang replaced her arm with the pillow, as it was already losing feeling. Before falling asleep she couldn't stop thinking about Blake. She wanted to stay up and she if she would walk through the door, but her determination couldn't keep her awake. She slowly drifted in and out of sleep as the smallest of noises would alert her to wake. Morning came and still no Blake in her bed. Yang shook it off and proceeded with the day as usual. She figured Blake would have to come home at some point. As the night winded down, the results didn't change. The bed below empty and Yang went from worried to concerned. She sat up and waited all night, occupying herself with her scroll to keep her attention. The sun came up and nothing. Unless Blake learned a secret ninja technique to not be seen or heard, then Yang was certain she was gone.

Yang decided to root herself in the room. Blake was going to came back here at some point and it was now time to play the waiting game. She sent Ruby off to bring breakfast back and was keeping her trips to the bathroom minimal. She was not going to miss the Faunus' return.

Ruby returned with a two bowls of cereal, toasts and milk for the both of them. The little sister did not like seeing her older sister in such a predicament. Also, cradling with her legs to her chest rocking back and forth wasn't a sign of a healthy mind. "Ya-yang. Is everything alright?"

If there was one person she would never lie to, Ruby was that person. The added layer of it being about her teammates made it a greater priority. "No, not really, Sis."

"You want to talk about it?" Ruby cautiously asked. Yang didn't know she looked, but unkempt hair and a bugged eyes looked wasn't a flourishing style for her.

Yang jumped down from the bed. She wasn't superstitious, but chose to sit on Weiss's bed in favor of Blake's. "Set the tray over on the shelf, Ruby. It's story time."

The little red huntress did as instructed as sat down next to her sister. "This isn't like the stories you used to read me as a kid, are they?"

"No. this is a story of a blonde girl who might have made a mistake." With that lead in, Yang continued to tell her sister of the night's events. The studying session, surprise kiss, Yang's libido taking over, Blake rushing out of room and why she hasn't been around the last couple of days. "Ruby...I don't have the slightest idea where she is. I don't know if she's alright. It's all my fault. Maybe if I didn't kiss back. Us getting get wrapped up in our little world and get found out...It could have been a simple kiss, but I wanted more. I'm so greedy."

There was a small silence after the confession. Yang didn't expect her sister's tiny arms to wrap around her. She could feel the warmth of teardrops on her bare shoulder as Ruby was crying. "I'm so sorry, Sis. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't say anything."

Yang was amused by her sister's reaction. That last thing she needed was a scolding and it looks as if her sister was still too young to give her lectures. Yang moved her sister upright and grabbed a tissue, wiping away the tears. "It's fine. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have accepted help. I was very much holding onto the hope Blake would come back on her own. As endearing as it is Little Sis, Big Sis needs some help, so lets regroup and think of something."

Ruby smiled back at her sister and wiped the residual tears from her eyes. She nodded and thought about it. "You do anything that might have hurt her?"

It was an obvious no from her perspective, but the only way to really make sure she didn't hurt her was to look at it from a different position. Her and Blake have talked of past exploits. "Well, you know how I kissed back. The thought that went though my head was 'Pretty girl kissed me, kiss back and get more.'" Yang covered her eyes as the embarrassment of the caveman like instinct hit her. "It was such a reflex to catch your prey, lip lock with them and successfully drag them back to their own den and leave the next morning."

"Eww. Too many details, Sis."

Yang looked back at the number. It wasn't high, but it was much higher than Blake's respectable one. "It's probably a few too many partners I've had, Ruby. Played with even more people's hearts with some teasing and less turned into anything more than that. The only reason I'm telling you is this is that I've told Blake all of this information. We both know our sexual pasts and maybe she was turned off by the number. What if she thought she would be another notch on my bedpost? That's certainly the way I've been presenting myself in my retelling of the stories. None of those people I've slept with lasted longer than a few months anyhow. Weeks a couple of them. I can see her running away from such a possibility."

Yang never felt shameful about her past, but she didn't think that it could sneak up her like this. Ruby was ready to respond after taking in too private of information. "I really wish you didn't tell me that, but you do make a point. I guess if people knew, it could be intimidating, but there is a way you can make it better."

"How?"

"Well, do you like her?" Ruby innocently asked. Yang knew the answer to that question. It was a resounding yes, but Ruby knew what she was really asking.

"I have been thinking about it. I do like her. Probably more than most of the people that I've been involved with. It's just a different perspective this time around. All the others were people I've met, not people I've known. I know plenty about Blake already. Definitely all the questions you ask on the first few dates and a couple you ask privately when you feel like teasing. She's pretty impressive and I'm not going to lie, she has that mysterious look to her that's attractive in it's own right. I've caught myself a few times fixating on her amber eyes. Pretty easy to get lost in. Slender legs and have caught a glimpse of a firm butt when those coattails flap up. I love the way she rolls her eyes at my jokes, but still smiles. The way she lets me sleep in her bed as long as it doesn't bother her from reading. She compliments my fighting style perfectly. Couldn't ask for a better partner. Now that we know there's ears under the bow, I've noticed whenever she hears something intriguing, it twitches. Like there was this one time when we were watching a movie and..." Yang caught herself in the explanation and blushed in the realization. "Oh my gosh, I'm gushing. When did this happen?"

Ruby laughed as she had figured out Yang's feelings were greater than she realized mid-explanation. "Didn't think I'd ever see this, but I think you're falling for her in front of my eyes."

Yang flushed even harder. She didn't realize all the time she would be spending together with Blake would culminate to love stronger than that of their partnership. "I did...i did like kissing her. Lips were soft, moist, tender. Hair well kept. Wanted to run my hands through it Probably silky, delicate contours of her body."

Ruby plugged her ears and started humming to herself, indicating to Yang that it was wise to stop. She pulled her sister's fingers out and told her it was safe for virgin ears again. "Well you definitely are attracted to her. Both aspects, physically and emotionally. If I had to bet on it, maybe she was meant to mean more than the others."

Yang let it all sink in. She felt her heart beating faster as she thought of the great sensation that is love. "I hope you allow dating within the team, Ruby. Pretty sure you have two teammates that are foolishly head over heels with one another."

Ruby smiled big as they crossed the first obstacle of this problem. They let out a cheerful squeal while Ruby chanted 'Yang is in love.' loud enough for the floor to hear.

The two settled down and took the next step in finding out why Blake left. "This is a head scratcher, Ruby. I understand if my past is intimidating, I also understand if kissing me could mess up our friendship, but Blake isn't a coward. She would run away from a much greater threat."

"It's because she's a Faunus and you're a human."

Both sisters looked at the doorway to see the ice princess at the frame with a cup and saucer. She took a sip with her smug answer.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Ruby asked with pure curiosity.

"You left the door open. I came in and saw Yang on the bed with her face in her hands. I thought she was crying until I heard about the library. Seems you were able to chase off Blake more effectively than me, Yang."

Yang wanted to make a comment back to Weiss, but the princess was onto something. "Care to explain your hypothesis, bright eyes."

"It should be obvious. Faunus are still considered second class citizens. I know you see it from a very liberal perspective, but I was raised in a family who hated them. Grew up in a society where it was alright to think of them as lower than me. Witnessed how humans treat Faunus cruelly and have it be acceptable. She's protecting you,Yang...from all of that."

Yang soaked in the ice princess' words. She forgets that although some humans have a friendlier aspect towards the race, there are still plenty of parts that still cling on to the discriminatory acts of the past. With the government backing them, and no signs of it changing soon, it was the most logical conclusion. Weiss continued.

"That Faunus has a really hard crush on you to say the least. The way you describe the kiss at the library, she was alright with continuing if it weren't for the glorious interruption. She's probably been burying these feelings inside her to keep this from happening. She left to make sure you cooled down and have it be a non-issue when she returned. She cares a lot for you, Yang. Enough to selflessly put her feelings aside for you to live freely."

Weiss helped Yang connect the dots. It wasn't a perfect picture, but it was the best they could go off of. Now the last thing left was. "Where is she then?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. She's a big girl and can handle herself. Besides, she'll be back." Weiss answered with confidence.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Yang answered with heat in her voice.

"While you were pouring your heart out to Ruby, I too was curious as to where she was. I checked Beacon's records and found she is still an enrolled student. Blake is also very studious. She's not about to miss an Oobleck exam. It would guarantee her an automatic fail. She worked too hard to get where she is and isn't about to squander it because she's having a tiff with you."

"So what you're saying is that no doubt I will see her tomorrow?" Yang questioned.

"This hypothesis has the Schnee stamp of approval on it. I suggest working on what your going to say to her." Weiss said as she took a seat next to Ruby and another sip of her tea.

All the pieces were fitting together. Yang didn't like prepared speeches however. She was better at speaking off the cuff anyways. There was only one choice left. "Girls, I'm studying with you today."

Weiss had to control herself from spitting out her tea. Ruby's reaction was more than pleased. "Hooray Sis. We've been looking for a way to shake things up a bit."

"Before you get my vote, I better hear a good reason." Weiss conjectured.

Yang stood up in front of the duo. "Blake's smart. She'll get through that test in lightning speed and who knows how long before another window opens. I need to be as good, no, better than her. I need to be able to time my exit with hers. I'm the only one who can put the team back together at the moment. Please, Weiss. You're the smartest in class. Surely you can help this dunce."

The ice princess stood there with a judging stare. She was alright with Ruby and her antics, but having the sisters in one room could be chaotic. Weiss let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll help you study so you can get your Faunus girlfriend."

Yang rather liked hearing the term girlfriend in junction with Blake.

Weiss continued. "But I need a full effort from you. You want to be as good as me, you have to do the best that I can do, not your best."

Yang cupped the pointing finger of Weiss, crushing it with her enthusiasm. "No problem. You will have my full attention." She then directed her full attention to Ruby and tackled her to the bed. "I'm going to go get Blake back. You might have already met my next girlfriend, Sis."

Ruby got up and cheered around with her sister as Weiss rolled her eyes and finished her tea. As the afternoon rolled around, the three parts of team RWBY got down to business. Yang regret the decision to study almost immediately. Although Weiss and Ruby's collective notes were organized, well documented and easy to read, the length of their notes seemed longer than the chapters they were responsible for. "You can't be serious? All of this?" Yang questioned as she flipped through the stack.

"And to think we're not done yet. We still have the last part of the fifteenth chapter. We'll cut you some slack, Yang. Study that to your heart's content and we'll finish up the rest." Ruby said. Weiss gave Ruby a mean glare from the loose rules she was giving her older sister, but there was no time for fighting.

Yang looked at the first page and was intimidated. Half the information she knew from her study sessions with Blake, but did she really need to know such specific dates? Yang didn't want to protest further. She was not a fan of studying, but she wasn't about to let Blake slip through her fingers so easily. She buckled down. They ordered pizza, drank and had small breaks, but in time the sun was setting, Yang had the confidence enough to be able to answer any question flawlessly. At this point however, she had burnt herself out. The lack of sleep was catching up to her and felt herself nod off, while reviewing the next bullet point.

Ruby was the first to notice and rushed to her sister's side. "Yang, go to bed. You're exhausting yourself. Weiss and I were going to turn in soon anyways."

"Yeah. You did great Yang. You were answering with speed with my quiz questions." Weiss added.

Yang tiredly glanced into her sister's gentle gray eyes. "I got this?"

The little red one smiled back. "You totally got this. Blake will be yours by this time tomorrow. I promise." Ruby came in for a hug, but pushed herself under her sister to get her on her two feet. She propped the zombie Yang to bed. Ruby slipped a cover over her and a mumbled form of gratitude came out. Before Yang knew it she slipped into sleep and was woken up by the Ice Princess' alarm clock.

Weiss jumped out of her bottom bunk on queue, not because it was an exam day, she just hates using the bathroom last. Yang was refreshed, but sore. She was out longer than she realized. Yang didn't waste time either. As soon as Weiss left the bathroom, she claimed it and had Ruby to get breakfast. The blonde took her beauty regimen down a notch to spare herself a few minutes she used for cramming.

As the three got to the class fifteen minutes early, Yang looked and the classroom was empty except for the few early birds. She hoped Blake would be one, but she banked on her plan. Sit in the back and watch for the Faunus to show up. Yang and the team separated, but not before giving their best wishes. Yang took her spot in the middle of the back row. As the time drew nearer, the students were filing in. First being Ren, with a notebook close to his face with Nora not far behind with her cheer. Cardin and a couple more from Team CRDL. Yang was getting herself increasingly stressed as the time was almost up. The only thing to calm her in the almost filled room was when Pyrrha and Jaune came in hand and hand. "_Aww, that could be me and Blake, if that Faunus shows up. Please don't be wrong Weiss. All my eggs are in this basket right now and I'm sort of having a freakout. Come on Blake, don't flake._"

Oobleck was already giving instructions to the class as the time drew nearer. Seconds felt like years as Yang's attention kept darting back between both entrances. Before Oobleck gave the orders to shut the doors. Yang could see the black haired girl with the bow, rushing towards her seat. The weight of a thousand suns lifted from her as she saw her plan start rolling. Oobleck passed out the exams. Yang's place in the class set her back, but she took that test head on. Ninety percent of the questions she blew past in an instant. Yang was praising her sister and the princess the entire way through. A small blow to her ego did occur as Weiss and Ren were the first to finish, but Yang had a couple pages left. Not a big deal until she saw Blake get up with her exam finished. Yang panicked and marked C on the last answers and flew down the opposite steps as Blake was quickly making her escape.

Yang was out of the class and looked for the Faunus. She was making her way towards the entrance and Yang yelled out to her. "Blake, wait!"

Blake clearly heard the blonde's cry and took her brisk walk to a full sprint.

"_Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easy_." Yang mumbled to herself. During the sprint across the campus barriers, Yang kept Blake in her sights. Instead of yelling for her, she saved her breath and kept the pursuit strong. She knew Beacon was huge, but never got a full appreciation for the architecture until she was bouncing in and off of tower rooftops. Yang couldn't believe that the ninja was almost in her grasp. A few more careful jumps and she would be able to pounce on Blake.

"_She's mine. Come here, kitty kitty._" Yang jumped and got her within range to make the final leap and snag the Faunus. Then a loud rustling and blackness came before her. Yang lost her flow as she crashed into the blackness. A bout of feathers and a gush of blood was around her as a murder of crows were fleeing from the crashing noises of the chase. By the time Yang oriented herself. Blake was nowhere to be seen. She slammed hard on her knees and pounded her fists into the ground cursing.

"I was so close! So freaking close! Train all my life to be a Huntress and simple crows get in my way." Yang was on all fours, feeling victory slip from her as defeat was sinking in. She was almost at the brink of crying until a small tap hit her shoulder. Yang looked up through glossy eyes and Blake stood there with hand outstretched. She reached for it, as if by reflex, to make sure she caught Blake. The ninja hand trucked her up to her feet and proceeded to dust gravel and feathers off Yang from her tumble.

"You have a few scrapes. Nothing your aura can't fix." Blake monotonously stated. Yang stood, completely stunned at the fact the ninja's return. "Let go of my hand or I can't get the rest of you."

"Thanks for the help, but if I let go, you might disappear again." Yang said, staring into the amber eyes of the Faunus. Blake realized her kindness did indeed trap her as Yang's grip tightened around her delicate fingers. "Is it alright if we talk?"

Blake was too afraid to make eye contact in Yang's face to answer. She simply nodded and that was enough for her to start. "So...Where were you?"

The Faunus was determined to not look Yang in the face and responded to the ground. "I was fine. I was staying at a motel and eating out for food. I wasn't wandering with another Faunus like last time."

Yang was relieved to hear she was as responsible as she came off. The blonde's grip tightened in fear of the response to the next question. "Why did you kiss me?"

Blake bit her bottom lip. Yang could feel her palm getting slick with sweat as the Faunus was nervously looking in herself for the courage to answer. "I think it should be obvious. Why does anybody kiss anyone? It's because they like them." Yang felt a tremor flow through her from Blake. Her heart pounding as Blake looked up to Yang with tearful amber eyes. "I-I like you, Yang."

Yang has heard confessions before. She was flattered by all of them, but this time was different. Blake had struck a chord deep within Yang that almost crippled her on the spot. Hearing the three simple words that change relationships, the confident woman felt an entirely new weight on her as she was holding Blake's heart in her hand.

"I don't know when it started. When I was gone I was trying to pin point it...the best I could come up with is that the more I spent time with you, the more you grew on me and one day it all clicked and these feelings were pouring out of me. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was careless. I let my emotions get the better of me and I before I knew it, my lips were already on yours. I'm so sorry..."

Yang had been spellbound by the amber eyes. They were shaking from the fluid, but they were telling the truth. The Faunus was scared and a tear streaked down her face, but Blake was able to grab it.

"Don't...don't be sorry. That kiss. It was pretty awesome." Yang said trying to fight a smile in front of the teary Faunus. "I-I rather enjoyed it. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have come to my own conclusion. I like you too."

Blake's eyes popped at the confession. Another tear came down and Yang used her thumb to wipe it away. "Ruby, was the one who helped me on that one. I didn't realize how much you mean to me. How much you've integrated yourself into my life. Granted, it was me pulling you in, but you rooted yourself deep into my heart."

Blake smiled. It was weak, but it seemed hearing those three words work in any situation. "I almost wish I didn't hear that."

"I could guess the reason, but I'd rather hear it from you." Yang responded.

"I hid my feelings because human and Faunus relationships are frowned upon. Growing up and being in the White Fang, I saw my people get mistreated and disrespected, abused even. Society didn't care. They looked away or even supported the treatment. I can't have you around that Yang. It would only cause problems for you and I'm not selfish enough to make you go through with that."

Yang wanted to give a cake to the Schnee heiress when she gets back for being right on the dot. It seems her lifelong feud with the Faunus did give her handy information on how the world really works. "That's nice, but I would have rather us talk about it before you ran off. You just assumed that I would discount a relationship because of the hardships. Nothing in this world worth having comes easy. I believe that you are worth having. I believe what you say...that it may get hard for us at times, but I really don't care what others think if I walk into a restaurant with you and we get stares. Certainly don't mind a physical confrontation if it comes down to it. Yes, you surprised me, but it wasn't because you're a Faunus. I already like you, Blake. The idea of going further doesn't deter me, it actually kind of makes my heart flutter. I want to do this. I want to be with you."

Blake's smiled widened. Tears receding back into their ducts. The Faunus squeezed back on Yang's hand as the blonde released her grip, knowing that the ninja wasn't going to flee. "I assume you've put more thought into this than the damaged pretty girl needs a shoulder to cry on."

Yang smiled at the jest of the Faunus. The barriers of tension slowly being withdrawn. "You made me think about a lot of things. You'd be impressed, I assure you."

The two stood in the awkward, but pleasant silence. Now with feelings reciprocated, Yang found it hard to look into the glowing amber orbs of her partner. Seems the feeling was mutual as Blake caught herself turning pink from the admiration. The Faunus shuffled and with a quiet voice she innocently asked. "So, want to go get lunch?"

Yang was hungry, but was going to have this make up have closure. "Yeah. Just one more thing."

Using her free hand, Yang pushed the dark hair behind the ear of the Faunus. Gazing deep into her amber eyes, she locked target and slowly closed her eyes as she moved in. Yang smiled into the kiss as Blake matched her felicity and let out a small laugh as their lips brushed together. The blonde had partners before, but nothing was as electrifying as when she kissed the Faunus. Heart racing from the adrenaline of kissing someone meaningful. As their lips overlapped, Yang pulled her new Faunus girlfriend in closer, guiding her by the waist. Blake's free hand moved behind Yang's neck, almost hanging off it. With her partner in her embrace, Yang could feel the gentle warmth flowing into her, appreciate her small frame form fitting within her arms and the wild beating of her heart.

They separated to catch themselves before it got out of hand. With the kiss, Yang forged a relationship with Blake that she never considered before, but stronger than any relationship previous. She gave quick up down of her partner. She was glowing in the presence of her crush. Yang kept her girlfriend's hand in hers as they descended to the mess hall. Not wanting to bring more male attention than either of them are used to, they took their meals to their room and enjoyed serenity as a couple. Yang didn't know when Ruby or Weiss would come back, but she found that some alone time was well earned from the both of them.

Yang was usually very aggressive when it comes to romance. Physically at least, but she had never pushed herself emotionally to this degree. Thinking back to the past seventy-two hours was a snowball effect of confusion and fear. Slumped up next to the bookshelf, a chicken bake in one hand and her partner in the other was a good way to rest the craziness she had to endure.

The sun was creeping thought the curtains and Yang moved the two to the bed. The blonde found it weird to be sitting in Blake's spot as it was the ninja's bed. The Faunus didn't seem to care as she snuggled opposite side of the window. She let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Yang asked, knowing the answer.

"Long day, even longer night." Blake responded as she buried her face into Yang's shoulder. "Tried studying alone and memorize the material so I could beat you out of there."

Yang let out a small laugh to the answer. "Didn't think I'd put that much effort into studying, did you? Matched your pace."

"I hope you did and not put C for every answer to get to me." Blake quietly said as she was nesting into Yang.

"I didn't...for all of them. You could have gotten away though. Why did you come back?"

There was a small silence as the beat Faunus was thinking. She tightened her one armed grip around Yang's waist. "I think deep down, I wanted to be caught."

Seemed the fires of love stoked the brawler's aura as heat transferred from her to Blake. On cold days like this, Yang found her aura beyond useful. Today she found a new use for it, supporting Blake. The Faunus gave her appreciation of the warmth with a playful moan. Yang placed her hand on the one on her stomach, entwining their fingers. "_I won't let these go. I'll protect them...protect her._"

I know it's very rushed with how I brought the two together, but that's because I'll be going much slower and take time with the intricacies of dating and liking someone with White Rose. I find Bumblebee to be a far more mature when it comes to social and romantic implications than the younger duo, so we're going to have a lot of fun with Ruby and Weiss next time. Review, favorite, follow and have a nice day.


	3. Weiss: A Frigid Fighter

I do want to say, sorry to the Bumblebee fans cause we're going for some White Rose for the next couple of chapters. I do hope you stick around and like it regardless if it isn't you favorite pairing. Anyways before you start, I want to ask the audience a question. I was going to have blocks of two chapters per pairing (Y/B, Y/B, R/W, R/W, Y/B ect...) I like giving characters their own spotlight per chapter initially to get their feelings and emotions before I start intertwining them as a couple. However because of the way each couple is progressing, there will be a lot of back and forth in terms of time if I keep it the way I intended. In the reviews please add if you want it as is or would having it chronological from this point forward be better. Also again, thanks for the fav/follows and reviews and another shout out again to my artist Bakki on DeviantArt, who did a lovely White Rose picture for this chapter. Enjoy.

Weiss: A Frigid Fighter

The life of being a student in the passing months since the attack on her family's company were more than welcoming for the heiress. Attend class, train, study, repeat. The field trips to fight actual Grimm were a nice way to break up the routine. Least it wasn't crazed militia members of an unknown organization or the Faunus. After Blake's reveal of her Faunus ears, Weiss wanted to hang out more and get to know the other half of her team better. Once she was able to bury her prejudice, the idea of getting to know a Faunus and befriend one was a side goal outside of academia. Unfortunately, the one obstacle getting in her way at every opportunity was Yang. Weiss couldn't count the amount of times the two had gone out together, but it was frustrating when she was trying to get to know Blake as a teammate and the blonde would drag her out at every possibility.

Weiss couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as the two were progressing in their relationship. The fact she envied the most is that Yang seemed to put a smile on Blake's face so effortlessly that even Weiss would turn her frown upside down with the brawler's teasing of the Faunus. Perhaps one day, if the two would get separated at the hip, Weiss could move in and hang out with Blake. Till then, it was her, textbooks and her partner, Ruby.

Weiss could tell by the way Yang and Ruby act they they were related by blood. Where as Yang was a more outgoing and flirtatious type, Ruby was slightly harder to crack until she was her energetic optimistic self. Being her partner for six months was enough time for the young leader to be her full self around the team. Weiss was no pessimist, but the openly cheerful nature of her partner was tearing at times.

With Yang and Blake gone for just about every event, Weiss was left with Ruby. The heiress had a inkling that the bigger sister was forcing the two to be together. The white-haired girl wasn't against it, everyone needs to learn how to make friends, but Weiss took her studies seriously. When Ruby is messing about and not taking the exams earnestly is when Weiss starts to get irritable.

"I swear. If you don't stop trying to balance pencils on your fingertips I'm going to throw you out of this room. Bury yourself in these pages." Weiss growled. The girl in the red cape dropped the pencils to the wooden table with a small clatter. Ruby face planted into her book, meshing the hair into her pages.

"There. Is this what you want?" The younger girl sarcastically said. Weiss' prominent scowl grew even more as she saw her request be taken literally.

"Unless you're using osmosis and absorbing the information through your thick skull, then no. Come on, Ruby. Take this sincerely. I know you're a brilliant kid. It's why you're here so young, but we need to study. Grades don't come from sitting around doing nothing." the princess lectured.

Ruby begrudgingly grunted as she rose from the textbook. "I know, Weiss. You can stop nagging me. We've been doing this since noon. It's four thirty. I'm bored. I'm also exhausted at looking at black text on a white background. Look at our notes too. I say we earned a small break."

Weiss couldn't help, but feel the weight of her own fatigue as Ruby pointed it out. Definitely didn't know what time it was in their windowless study room in the library. If it wasn't for the box of cookies Ruby brought she would have missed lunch too. "Fine. What do you propose we do? You got fifteen minutes."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Half an hour."

"Done. Come on pack up your things. I don't know about you, but if we come back to this room, I'm setting it on fire. We'll just study in our room after." Ruby proposed.

Weiss agreed. The boring white panels, whiteboard, white paneled table were staring to meld together. Only the chairs and floor were a dark hue of gray. Ruby and Weiss walked back to there room, dropped off their stuff and the two headed outside to the Beacon courtyard. Ruby suggested a walk around the campus. She was sick of sitting. Even Weiss had to admit that here legs were stiffening from not moving around too much. The heiress took studying seriously. Being an only child of a wealthy and prestigious family meant you had to adhere to a certain standard. Luckily Weiss was a natural at school, but being top ten percent was considered a disappointment to her parents and worked harder to become number one. When she mentioned she wanted to become a huntress, her parents laughed at the idea until they put into focus of people like Pyrrha. Schnee was a household name, but never had a face to the company. Weiss didn't want to think the reason she's at Beacon is solely because her parents wanted to groom a celebrity huntress, but she didn't live in fairy tales.

When Ruby asked for a break, she was more reluctant than she realized. At times, she felt her grades meant more to her parents than her, so slacking off like this felt slightly rebellious, but more importantly, free. Freedom was the definition of Ruby. She seemed to do what she wanted with no restrictions. Through perseverance and skill, she was one of the marvels of Beacon. Weiss envied the spirit of her leader. She could have been a baker and no one would have batted an eyelash. But it's the same spirit that she is helping Weiss with her own goals.

Ruby took Weiss to the gardens. Seemed every prestigious academy had a place to sit down and enjoy nature. Even though her home had a garden that could rival Beacon's, she never had someone to enjoy it with. Ruby, obviously, had an affinity for roses. It was against the rules to pick flowers from the garden, but Ruby couldn't help herself and snip one from the flora from time to time to brighten up the room.

Ruby took a deep inhalation of the garden around her. "Feel the amazing sensations of smelling a dozen bushes of flowers, Weiss. Certainly made my mood better."

Weiss took small sniffs with her petite nose. "I actually just smell the fertilizer." Weiss depressingly said.

Ruby reached out and dragged her friend to where she was standing. Weiss wriggled her hand out of her grasp out of embarrassment. She hated being reared like a child. "Come on. One more time." silver eyes twinkling.

Weiss tried as ordered, but still wasn't feeling the wonder that her partner was sensing. "Now it's just air. Come on, Ruby. Let's just go back. I'll get some tea and we can smell the soothing aroma of..."

Weiss was cut off as she was blinded by a pair of small hands. Weiss let out a small yelp at the surprise, but considering it was just Ruby she decided to play around. "What's with this, Ruby? Seriously get off me."

"Relax. It's time you stop and smell the roses." Weiss' muscles relaxed and tensed up again as Ruby's chest pressed up against her back. The heiress forcing herself to suppress the blush making its' way to her cheeks. The caped girl didn't let go of the wriggling girl and pressed harder into her embrace. "Relax, Weiss."

Weiss submitted, standing still as the leader placed her chin on the slender shoulder. Feeling the warm breath of Ruby's exhalation on her shoulder made it almost impossible to focus on anything other than keeping her heart rate down. With extreme concentration, Weiss was able to follow Ruby's request. "Alright you win. Can you let go now?"

"Not yet. I blinded you for a reason. With one less stimuli, I want you to concentrate on the others." Ruby whispered in her ear. "Also, can you not frown while doing this? I can feel your eyebrows furrowed." Weiss did as she was told. She let the fight for sight go and concentrated on the smells around her. The heiress could feel Ruby's grip loosen as she was fixating on the scents around her. She could feel her leader giggle as she took a deep intake of the area.

"I-I smell something. It's pleasant."

"What's it smell like?"

"It's very sweet. Soothing, but very familiar...wait a minute." Weiss was able to break free of Ruby's loosened grasp, spin her around and cuff her wrists. Icy blue eyes glaring down at the silver ones, scared at the flipped situation. "Ruby, you used my shampoo, didn't you?"

Ruby's eyes darted at the accusation, still not diverting back to Weiss' as she answered. "Perhaps..." She meekly got out. Weiss was around Ruby long enough to know when she was lying. To further criminalize the younger girl, Weiss got closer and took a couple more good sniffs.

"You totally smell like vanilla. Ruby, why didn't you ask me first before using it?" 

"I woke up before you. You look very peaceful when you sleep and I thought if I used the minimal amount to wash my short hair you wouldn't notice." Ruby confessed. Big silver eyes, truly sorry for her minor transgression, were glistening with a small layer of fluid. Weiss's cheeks tinted at the charm of the puppy dog eyes. Body tensing again as she was mesmerized by the beauty. Before admitting to any of the attributes, Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead.

"Ow." Ruby cried out. Rubbing the spot tenderly.

"Ask next time. Let's go back. It's about time." Weiss was proceeding out of the garden when Ruby grabbed her wrist again. Weiss turned to address the ball and chain.

"Come on, Weiss. Blake and Yang do so much together. It's not every minute studying and then see each other till the next session. I know we see a lot of each other because we're partners, but can we at least have a little fun today."

Weiss couldn't help, but see her point. Yang and Blake don't just act like partners, but friends. Something that was foreign to the heiress. Because she didn't know too much about being a good friend, only a good colleague. "Fine." she said through rolled eyes. "I want full attention tomorrow though. We'll have one of those slumber parties since the other two are at an Achieve Men concert."

Rudy's eyes lit up at the decision. "Come on. It's only five. Let's kick back and watch the clouds." Ruby scrambled to the manicured, grassy lawn, patting the ground to have Weiss come sit next to her. The two sat on the grass and stared at the glorious nimbuses coasting in the skyline. Weiss was smart enough to know that none of the clouds looked like what they said they were, but were projections of what they wanted them to be. The heiress couldn't help, but be concerned at all the clouds were reminders of her partner. Cookies, a scythe, a rosebud and even a puppy's face were some of the many visuals that were trademarks of Ruby. Weiss lied to Ruby on what she was seeing. No doubt she would never hear the end of it if she knew Weiss had her on the mind.

As the sun was setting, the girls were getting ready for their slumber party. Weiss had a single rule of no cookies, but real food as lunch was mainly the chocolatey snack anyways. Ruby couldn't have been more deflated, but it was no secret that Yang kept some snacks under the bed. No doubt that the both of them would partake in the stash for some dessert. The two got in their pajamas and started having one-on-one girl time. Luckily, since they've been in school, finding time to go down to Vale's old town and catch a movie was difficult. Since then, plenty have come out for the two to enjoy in the dorm room.

Fighting for which movie to watch was hard, but not impossible. Ruby liked mindless action, whereas Weiss liked movies with more restraint and had at least some theme to it. About three movies in, Ruby was starting to nod off. Weiss was invested enough into the movie to finish it to the end. She usually hated when the girl was shoehorned into a plot to simply be the romantic interest, but the characters were likeable and had good chemistry. As the story was finishing, she felt the void of someone meaningful in her life like that. She looked down at her partner, dozed off by her accounts.

"_I wish I had someone to call my own. Then again. I just made actual friends. Friends that would take a hit for me, friends that would give an organ...friends that would take me out of my freakishly rigid comfort zone to watch movies all night with me._" She looked down at her team leader. Already tired her energetic self out for the day and resting calmly on her shoulder. "_I owe a lot of thanks to you. If I didn't stumble upon you in the Emerald Forest, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be happy._" A draft of wind entered the room. Weiss closed the window the best she could without waking her partner. Feeling the cold herself, Weiss wrapped her arm around the sleeping Ruby, keeping the heat between themselves. Weiss decided she'd leave once her leader was sound asleep. She closed her eyes only to reopen them at the sound of the door slamming.

Weiss came out of her slumber to hear the other sister come in with Blake. "Admit it. You liked coming out to a big loud event filled with people screaming lyrics to the Achieve Men."

Blake smiled away from Yang, clearly not wanting for the blonde to have the satisfaction of showing her a good time. "It was a different kind of fun, but lets make them few and far between." Blake looked up, pink tint on her cheeks to see Weiss' crystal eyes peeping open, adjusting to the bedroom lighting.

"Hey Weiss. Sorry to wake you up. Why are you in Ruby's bed?" Blake inquired.

Yang zeroed in on the plastic on the floor, picked it up and sniffed the wrapper. "And why did you girls go through my private stash?"

Weiss' brain was more alert and ready to snap back. "Your stash isn't so secret Yang. Ruby found it first week. I'm up here because me and her were watching movies and we must have fallen asleep. Sorry to eat the snacks though." Weiss felt a warm moisture on her shoulder as she moved to get out of the bed. She looked over to see a glopping drool puddle on her blue nightie.

"Eww! Get off me you dolt." Weiss screamed, waking up a frantic Ruby, who was getting shoved to her wall. Weiss leaped off the bed and got a handkerchief out of her drawers to wipe away the spit.

"Wha-what happened?" A very tired Ruby barely got out.

"You drooled on me. I got to change." Weiss announced as she stormed into the bathroom with clean sleepwear. Weiss took off she singlet and lightly washed the spittle away.

"_I swear. She takes one step forward and then two steps back in my opinion of her. Calm down Weiss. It was an honest mistake, even though her playful antics causes a lot of those to happen._" Weiss put on her spare pajamas and looked back into the mirror. "_Who ever ends up dating Ruby Rose better be flexible in how they live._"

A few weeks had passed since the slumber party. Weiss got over being mad the next day and studies resumed as usually with another Oobleck exam on the horizon. The heiress had to admit that history was about as interesting as a wet rag. During study sessions, she would get caught up with Ruby and her antics to make the subject tolerable. However, playing around put them behind schedule slightly, leaving a small amount of information left before they could review properly.

Weiss went to get some brewed tea in the mess hall. When she woke up this morning she knew she would need the soothing feel of camomile. It was going to be a long night. As she was approaching her dorm she saw a sight that she didn't think she would see. Yang had her face in her palms and was crying. With Ruby on the bed next to her, Weiss didn't see the need to intrude. For all she knew it was a family moment and it was best to stay out of it, until she realized what it was really about.

"Out of nowhere, Blake kissed me." Yang confessed.

Weiss almost dropped her cup and saucer at the admission. "_She what? I'm not normally one for rumors or gossip, but the truth in Yang's voice. She sounds so...conflicted._" Weiss was on the emotional roller coaster with the other two. As the blonde continued, Weiss felt so close to her teammate, even though there was a wall separating them. Hearing Yang gush about the Faunus, was so familiar to her and Ruby's relationship. Thinking about Ruby as anything more than what she was did sicken her, but almost thought it was supposed to happen. "_Look at Jaune and Pyrrha. Green eyes sought out boy wonder for whatever reason. We could have been the perfect team. It's no secret that Blake secretly was looking for Yang in the Emerald Forest and look at where they seem to be heading. Ren and Nora is up in the air, but knowing a boy's mentality, a spunky redhead is probably not a deal breaker. Does that mean, Ruby and...No. We can't be that close, can we?_"

When Weiss was broken out of her inner thoughts, she came in to point out the obvious to the sisters. So many conflicts with the Faunus and the White Fang organization gave a real world perceptive at an early age. Unfortunately it did give her the unhealthy prejudice for a race that just wants to be treated equal. If anything this was her first step in rehabilitation. Helping the Faunus get a human girlfriend. Weiss had to admit, she wasn't as fond of the idea as she was inclining. It's nice and quite in the room. Waking up to the passionate sounds of lovemaking was not something she was looking forward to, but who was she to deny the Faunus love.

Yang begged to help her study for the test. Weiss knew how much they had to do, but if they were to take a vote, she would soundly lose. With the promise of both girls attention she worked with Yang. She was amazed that the blonde would be so determined to get Blake back. Granted it was the Faunus that kissed first, but it seemed to have awakened the fire in Yang. Maybe it was because she never studied with her, but the blonde was resolute.

The ladies were studying well into the night. Weiss had to give props to Yang for almost memorizing the material her and Ruby had so carefully constructed. Weiss couldn't imagine the stress being put on her in bringing the team back together, but she saw it in Yang's emotions as she was starting to nod off. Ruby sent her to bed. When she could hear the small sounds of snoring, Weiss felt free to talk.

"Your sister is something else, Ruby. I know Yang isn't stupid as she is in an academy, but she always gave off the vibe that barely passing is alright with her. Didn't think she could commit like this." Weiss admitted.

"I know my sister gives off that vibe, but you should know by now how far she'll go for one of us. Well I guess she only stretched her neck out for me and Blake, but no doubt she wouldn't do the same for you now." Ruby assured.

"I'm actually sort of jealous of Blake. I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped earlier, but it gave me a little window into who your sister is. Sounded as if she would go the distance to get Blake back even if she didn't have feelings for her." Weiss said, downtrodden in her utterance.

Ruby picked up on her teammates tone. "Weiss, could you be looking for that special someone?"

The white-haired girl blushed a bit at their leaders perception. She turned away from the girl into her own notebook, unable to look the young leader in the eye. "You could say that. Now that I know what friendship looks like, I kind of want to know something even deeper."

"If we knew each other back then I certainly would have been your friend." Ruby put her hand on the other's shoulder. Weiss initially jumped at the touch, but smiled as she felt Ruby's warmth rub off on her.

"That's nice of you to say, Ruby, but I can name two people who would have been against you, my mother and father. Let's say that I was given friends. Friends that were pre-approved by my parents, friends that were sons and daughters of prominent investors...friends that I had no connection with. You turn very cynical at a young age with my upbringing. Once you shatter the illusion your parents put up you turn...cold."

A small shiver went up Weiss's spine as Ruby's slid down her arm and grasped her hand. "You're not the only one you had trouble making friends. They were few and far between for me. It wasn't a point of not being sociable, but I did move enough to not have friends for more than a few years. Then I entered Signal and I knew that if I really wanted to become a huntress that I would have to really had to sit down an concentrate. I want to blame Uncle Qrow for my social lameness, but he taught me how to build Crescent Rose and wield it properly enough to be Beacon material. It's how I grew so fond of weapons. A few mean-spirited remarks and there, I was back in the shop working on her. However, you know the endgame was really nice. It led me to you."

Weiss looked down a the silver glistening eyes on Ruby, accented by the dim light of the study lamps on the bookshelf. The heiress could feel the heat in her cheeks as Ruby clasped the back of her hand, flustered completely at what her body was involuntarily doing. The young girl smiling sincerely at the comment. Weiss quietly disapproved of what her body was doing and put back on her scowl.

"I told you life is not a fairy tale. You act as if it were destiny we were to meet and be friends." Weiss scolded as she took her hand back. "Don't get me wrong, I can think of a worse scenario. Could have been partners with Cardin and the rest of those ruffians. I would like for you to take a look at this team though. The only one that's functions well socially is your sister. I'm callous, Blake's anti-social because of her being a Faunus and no offense, but you're a spaz."

"None taken. So...going to take a leap here. If there were no friends, there were probably no boyfriends either." Ruby shyly asked. The question peaked Weiss' interest.

"What's with this poking into my private life?" the heiress sternly asked.

"Come on. We never have girl talk. Almost all of our conversations are about school. I doubt Blake fell for my sister because of her knowledge of the weak spot of a Boarbatusk is on the unarmored side of its' belly. Yang and her probably talked about themselves, got to know each other and became closer. You talk about envious relationships, I'm envious that they could be so close. Let's face it, if I were to order down where I stand to you I honestly think that classmate and partner come before friend."

Ruby's genuine admission did strike a chord in Weiss. Perhaps it was because their teammates were going through their own troubles that this discussion was even brought up, but she was glad it was. Weiss didn't like being cold, but it's always be hard for her to trust people who claimed they cared for her. The light snoring in the background did give a nudge in the direction Ruby wanted. The princess closed the notebook to Ruby's wish and rested her head on her closed fist.

"I hate admitting it when you're right, but I really don't know much about you other than what's on the surface. We'll take a break for thirty minutes and have girl talk." Weiss couldn't help, but feel Ruby's relief when she heard her answer.

"Can it still be about boys?" Ruby excitedly asked.

"Sure. Relationships are hard to keep off the mind at the moment anyways."

Ruby looked away, thinking of the question to not overstep the boundaries of her partner. "So if your friends were pre-approved by your parents, were any suitors also selected like that?"

"You catch on pretty quick. All of the boyfriends I had, were sons of other companies, for the sole possibility that if the heirs of company died, the beautiful white-haired widow would take control of their stake of the company. Pretty romantic, don't you think?" Weiss said with heavy sarcasm.

Ruby looked dishearten at the answer. Probably not expecting such a dismal response from Weiss. "They couldn't have all been bad guys could they?"

"I wouldn't demonize them like that, well some of them I would, but most of them were downright boring. Clearly been pampered their whole life, never wanting to leave from under the safety of mommy and daddy's money that they never learned how to treat a lady. Others bent over backwards just to serve me, not having a backbone or an opinion for themselves, which I found quite unattractive. Felt like they were sucking up to my parents more than me. And let's not forget the final batch of guys who just wanted one thing. Despicable." Weiss crossed her arms and snorted loudly. She can vividly remember each of their faces, thinking they were charming, when they were just being overaggressive.

"Sorry to hear that Weiss. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Ruby regretted. Weiss was quick to reassure her leader.

"Ruby, you were the one that suggested it. It's fine. I'll tell you when you've hit a sore spot."

Ruby seemingly jumped on the next question. "Did you kiss any of them?"

Weiss was thankful for the dim lighting as her face lit up red from shame. "_I hate girl talk._" she thought. She took a few moments to answer, embarrassed by the admittance of her innocence.

"If you must know, Ruby. I never have kissed a boy or anyone for that matter." Weiss almost silently admitted. "Not like any of them deserved one. I was able to trick most of them into saying I don't like kissing on the first couple of dates. The others though...they were persistent. One left a mark on my arm because he was grabbing me too tightly. I threatened legal action if they didn't stop. One of the few times my parents litigious reputation came in handy. They backed off. I have never felt so vulnerable and weak."

"You better not think that now. I've seen you fight. Your style comes with the grace and beauty of a swan but packs the sting of a wasp. Not to judge where you came from, but you seem to have fared a lot better than most." Ruby said slowly, choosing her words carefully to console the heiress. Weiss smiled. This was the first time she had opened up about something so intimate and the person listening was sincerely taking in the information, instead of using it to formulate negative opinions about her.

"Thanks Ruby, but let's not kid ourselves. There will be a day where I will be the smallest, in every dimension, on the team. I would kill for Yang's height or Blake's healthy physique. If you keep drinking all the milk you do, you will no doubt finish and be a exquisite woman. Me...I've accepted me. I love my body, but it is...frail looking. If there was a silver lining to it is because then I learned fencing for protection. Definitely made me capable to defend against randy adolescents, then Grimm. Eventually it led me here, in a dorm lit by lamps, with a snoring blonde woman, a Faunus and my nosy leader digging into my love life." Weiss let herself smile at her predicament. Ruby let out a hearty laugh before stifling for her sleeping sister.

"Well, take it for what it's worth, but I think you're wonderful and finding that special someone that you'll want to change for will come along." Ruby assured.

"I wouldn't bet on that. It's been me for a long while. I'm used to a certain way. Like, I don't think I could do anything that your sister is doing for someone else. I don't think I could change." Weiss depressingly admitted.

Ruby giggled before responding. "You clearly are in denial."

Weiss didn't like being told wrong and snapped back. "What do you mean?"

"In the short time I've known you, you changed for all of us. You live with three other girls in a small room, you've accepted being the best teammate instead of leader, you worked on your fighting style to accommodate me and you've even let me study with you. I don't think you realize how much it means to me when you grab me coffee when I'm up all night studying or carrying some of the weight as I figure out this whole leader business. You're a beautiful person, Weiss, and you shine brighter everyday."

Weiss couldn't avert her eyes away from Ruby as she spoke so pure. The small round face smiling through her explanation of her own disaffirmation. "_She's right for the most part, I haven't been changing for the team though. All those changes were for...her. Anything to make the team run smoothly, to give her more confidence to live with the responsibility of being leader. Just as Yang has been doing for Blake, I have been rather flexible to accommodate my partner._" Ruby excused herself to use the restroom and left Weiss with her thoughts. "_It's more than that though isn't it. The reason I'm so hard on her is because I don't want someone too close, only to hurt me. Yang's a friend. Blake's a friend. Ruby...she doesn't feel like the rest and I've been lying to myself because I am afraid of the consequences. I deny my feelings whenever she grabs my hand, teases me or compliments me. I changed a lot...for Ruby._"

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day.


	4. Ruby: A Leader's Love

Thanks to everybody to read and commented. I read them and will make a decision in the next chapter on how I will structure this. As for right now, we're staying the course with some more White Rose, time to hear from the final perspective of love from our fearless leader. Again I can't thank Bakki on DeviantArt enough for my art, expect another Bumblebee pic with the next chapter and thank you to all of you who review, fav and follow. Keep up the work and enjoy.

Ruby: A Leader's Love

"Rule one. As long as Ruby and Weiss are in the room, the bed is for sleeping only." Weiss decreed in front of the new couple. Ruby was standing next to her. Weiss preferred that the leader ought to be on her side when propositioning the new dorm room rules. She couldn't help but agree more as Weiss mentioned that certain noises could come from the other side of the room. As Weiss listed off the first rule, Yang was the only one to take offense.

"Oh come on. This is the only private place were we can do it and you girls barely leave. Doubt Blake is down for public play." Yang took a small paused and whispered loud enough for the smaller members to hear. "Or are you alright with..."

Blake didn't give her the time for Yang to finish her sentence. "Absolutely not."

"See. Absolutely not. Come on, Ruby. You can't agree to these rules, right?" Yang appealed to her sister, who was already on Weiss' side. The heiress nudged her partner to speak up to the blonde.

"Yang, I-I really don't want to hear any noises at night. It is cringing to think of the idea of either of you letting out a moan or the sounds of lips to bare flesh or..." Ruby was cut off with Weiss' hand over her mouth. She knew she was going to embarrass herself if she continued.

"Girls. I may have wrote these rules, but I had more than my interests in mind. I wanted Ruby to not be scarred by anything. She's your younger sister, Yang. Even you would have to agree if you were her shoes, it would be awkward." Weiss handed over the list for the couple to look over. "I am not some dictator, if some changes can be made, I'll be flexible on them."

"Well I can already tell you that number fourteen has to go. Really, no flirting there, Princess?" Yang sardonically pointed out.

"Weiss, I told you to take that one off. Yang's touchy feely with all of us. Can't ask her to stop being her." Ruby said with empathy towards her sister.

"Fine. I'm sure Blake also is siding against me." Weiss crossed her arms, glaring at the couple who were taking a pencil and modifying the list.

"Defiantly couldn't stop Yang from hugging." Blake pointed out.

"Or you from cuddling. Never thought you would be so cute and intimate, girlfriend. Don't think I don't notice you take a long whiff of me whenever you bury yourself in my neck." Yang said with a devilish smile. Seemingly letting the cat out of the bag, Blake mimicked Yang with a small hue of pink in her cheeks.

"You have a...pleasant scent." Blake stopping herself mid sentence before revealing too much. "Or just could be those overly expensive shampoos. Pheromones are chemicals after all." Blake jested, checkmating the blonde.

"Oh, Someone thinks they're clever. You are so getting a hickey that your uniform can't hide tonight." Yang retaliated.

"No hickeys while we're in here." Weiss pointed out.

"But light kissing is alright." Ruby piped up. "I'm making a small amendment to rule one."

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Weiss glared.

Ruby brought Weiss down to her mouth by the red collar, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. "We can't be so parental to our teammates, especially when one is my older sister who is very used to breaking the rules or bending them to her advantage. I don't mind the small pecks here and there. I thank you for looking out for me, but it's actually really sweet to see Yang this happy with someone."

Weiss didn't have to like the answer, but she seemed to accept it as she backed away, fuming as the couple were trying to slowly get their way. Ruby stood next to her stoically as Yang and Blake were keeping her attention. Each word they said, each expression they made and each intimate gesture they acted on was being analyzed by the young leader. She felt a twinge of yearning in her heart. "_I wish...no, I want that. Yang's usually happy, but she doesn't even feel like she's putting effort into smiling. Blake was probably tied with Weiss as the person who smiles least, but she can't stop giggling. Yang isn't saying anything and Blake has a toothy grin just by looking into her eyes. It's like they are having a private conversation with each other. Must be really good jokes...or it's probably something deeper._"

The team came to an agreement, mostly because Ruby was being as lenient as possible from the ice princess' oppressive rules. Ruby didn't dare mention the real reason for her changing her stance to more middle of the road. She was completely curious about romance. Seeing how much it changed Blake was the tipping of the pendulum to give her the chance to observe the two at least in a controlled environment, without it getting graphic. The weeks passed and all the observing was doing was making the short-haired girl feel lonely. The optimism inside of her subsiding as she saw the new couple function at their highest capacity.

The physical aspect intrigued Ruby often. She felt the same as Weiss, like she's missing out on something. She would catch herself touching her own lips, feeling the softness and imagining it reciprocated by someone special. Wondering about her own first kiss. "_How do you do it? What does it feel like? Who is it going to be with?_"

"Ruby. Ruby!"

The leader was taken out of her trance. A wild white hand frantically waving in front of her face. "I uhh what? So-sorry Weiss. I just..."

"What you're doing is faffing about and wasting precious study time. I was checking up on you to see how long you would keep it up. You've been lost in thought for a good ten minutes." Weiss yelled with ire. Ruby was still dazed, processing the fact that she had been thinking about kissing for such a length that it was officially becoming a distraction. In her daze, Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, eyes showing concern. "I'm sorry for snapping, but you really have to tell me what is wrong. I've noticed this for awhile now."

"If I tell you, will you please keep it between us." Ruby pleaded.

"I think we've had enough girl talk to trust each other at this point."

Ruby took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "Yang and Blake, I see them going out, kissing, having such a great time and I feel like I'm missing out. Took me so long to get a friend that it's scaring me a little that I may find it harder to find a romantic partner. It all seems wonderful."

"When did you turn into the main character of Blake's smutty romance novels? I know I admitted I was envious of Blake, but something your sister and her might have is rare. But judging from how your sister used to go through dates, I say this one is far stronger than most, but take it from me, Ruby. The dating game is a lot of headache with no benefit when you keep getting set up with trash. A lot of time, effort and heartbreak. It's fine to want the experience, Ruby, but what you're looking for you probably won't find as quick." Weiss explained.

"I know you had a lot of trouble with boyfriends, but it can't be all that bad." Ruby rebuttaled

"But. It. Can." Weiss pronounced each syllable with hate filled emphasis. "If you gave me all day I can regale you of all the dates I've been on and how each one perpetually disappointed me further than the last. Most people have their own motives, Ruby. For me, they wanted my money, status and for sex. For you, it could be your fame, skill and the corruption of innocence. People our age...we really are selfish."

"But it's not weird that I'm feeling this way, right?" Ruby quietly asked.

"No. I always forget that you're a couple years younger than us, even though you're our leader. You're just at that age. I doubt it's more than a curiosity though and the whole kissing part, trust me, every single person is thinking about that to a degree. I'm surprised it's hitting you now though." Weiss posed inquisitively.

"I guess...Crescent Rose was a good way to distract me from love. I know enough about Grimm and my weapon so learning about something new is exciting. I want it. I want it more than anything now." Ruby's eyes now gleaming, able to release the pent up frustration and be truthful to her romantic desires.

Ruby looked over after her triumphant confession, to see Weiss with a perplexed expression. "So...going to take from it you want someone special to go out on a date?" Ruby got a hint of red tint on her cheeks for the childlike antics. She simply nodded at Weiss' question. Weiss place her fingers at the bridge of her nose, letting out a deep sigh. "I am going to regret this. I know it. Ruby, will you let me take you out on a da-date?"

Ruby's mind kick started at the idea. Eyes growing bigger and she cupped Weiss' hands in hers. "Really Weiss?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Weiss straightened out with cheeks flushed. "I'm only doing this so I can get you back into studying. Hopefully you can get this fascination over with."

Ruby didn't let go of Weiss' hands. Hearing the words 'date' juxtaposed with 'Weiss' was enough to keep Ruby on cloud nine. Peering into the icy blue eyes was a scowl that melted into a small smile as Ruby kept beaming at the anticipation. For a moment Ruby felt the warmth from the heiress' heart transfer to her as her heartbeat increased. She had never felt this feeling before. Comfortable in the silence of her gesture. Weiss soured the mood with a quick cutback and returned to her usual scowl.

"Let's get back to studying and make up some lost ground. I can cancel anytime. Just be glad you get to go out with someone you kind of like. I'll be back. Need some tea." Weiss left in a flustered fashion, leaving Ruby with her own thoughts on the situation.

"_Going out with someone I like...I think I might have found her._"

* * *

The semester ended and Weiss was delivering on her promise. Ruby was sitting on her bed, losing her mind with the idea of fun that's awaiting her. She couldn't wait for Weiss to turn off the shower, knowing that the date is just less than an hour away after that. "_Control yourself Ruby. Weiss wouldn't want your usual overzealous self, but I'm so excited. I know it kind of feels weird that it's Weiss and all, but it's either her or I go meet other students. I have enough people in my life between our team and team JNPR. Jaune is kind of cute, but Weiss I can't explain it. I wish I wasn't too shy to talk to Yang about romance. I'd rather save my cheeks from the constant pinching or being smothered in her chest from how 'cute' it is to see me grow up._"

The humming of the shower turned off and replaced with the obnoxious sound of the hairdryer running. "_I am really glad Yang is not here. Or even Blake. I don't want them to see me all embarrassed and excited at the same time. I can imagine Yang taking a picture and making it a background on her scroll for awhile or worse. Yang is protective of me. It's great. I'm not complaining, but I don't want her and Weiss at ends if she finds out she took me out once._" Ruby took a large gulp. "_Behind her back. Yang please forgive me for doing this without you knowing, but I want to be grown up right now...I can't be a child forever._"

Ruby was tired of being tended to as a child. Sure she does a lot of childish things like eat cookies, loving the idea of bunk beds and instills a lot of energy, but she knew her capabilities on the field and as knowledge as a huntress are close to expert level. It hurts the worst when Weiss would bring it up. Yang's allowed to treat her as a little sister till the end of time, Blake has been very accommodating and easy with Ruby's antics. Weiss however. She hates the fact that a few scoldings from the heiress was able to get her to stop making faces when Professor Port turns his back. It's partially why she has been so aflutter for the date. Ruby always saw dating as a gateway to adulthood, something even Beacon's prestige couldn't fill. Weiss was finally seeing her as an adult.

As the bathroom door opened, Ruby scrambled and pressed her battle skirt down, smoothing out the wrinkles, looking presentable for the beauty exiting. The young leader was dazzled by the fresh appearance of the heiress. Her white, contrasting battle skirt with hair tied in her asymmetrical ponytail. "You look great." Ruby barely got out.

"Thanks, but it's the normal getup. To be honest, didn't really think about packing any nice dresses for going out when I came here. I kept it to the essentials with the limited space I would get." Weiss went to the door and promised to be quick. Seconds later there was a knock. Ruby ignored it as Weiss would have passed by the visitor as she left. The knocks didn't stop and only got heavier and quicker. Ruby's curiosity peaked enough to open to see a very cross heiress.

"I'm really confused, was I supposed to open it?" Ruby confoundedly asked.

"No, I forgot my wallet. On second thought, I'll just stick with what I have on me. Yang seems to do fine with whatever she does with Blake."

Ruby almost panicked when she remembered Yang and Blake could be back on the airship any minute and catch her in the act. "No, no, no. That's totally fine. Let's just go."

"Fine then. Grab my hand." Weiss said, hand outstretched. Ruby couldn't resist anymore and latched on. She suppressed her excitement enough to walk the same pace as her date instead of dragging her to the airship station. She couldn't help but mesmerize the slimness of Weiss' hand. The slender fingers entwining with hers, small callouses from training with Myrtenaster mostly smoothed over with manicuring and lotion.

The midday sky was lovely for the weatherman to say it would be a snowstorm. She looked to the horizon and found that it would be a few more days away, but today was partly cloudy with a nice winter breeze. Cold enough to keep most inside, making for a perfect undetected walk through the main entrance onto the airship. Ruby calmed her anxieties down as now there was only one place left for Yang got catch her. "So...Weiss, where are we heading to?"

"A place where I had one of the worst experiences on a date ever, The Vale Pier. I was sort of hoping I could go back there and leave with a better memory than last." Weiss answered.

Ruby let a little bit of her giddiness "Oh my gosh. I haven't been since I was a kid. It was such a good time. All the rides and the ocean air. I used to live so far inland that the beach was the most magical place to go to. This is great."

"Glad you got to have a good time. My experience was mostly standing around while he tried to prove his machoness in his trunks and shirt that was two sizes too small. Also his thought of a romantic dinner was hotdogs and cola. We actually got food poisoning the next day." Weiss looked over to a slightly fearing Ruby and let out a small laugh. "I won't give you food poisoning. Don't worry."

Ruby couldn't help but smile with her partner. While looking at the glorious view from the air, the two were having a light conversation about what Yang and Blake could be doing. Both are usually in their dorm room watching movies together and doing actions that Ruby wouldn't want to talk about. Eventually they got down to the landmark Vale Pier. In Ruby's childhood mind, it was slightly better. Some of the flooring was beaten by the weather, stands were derelict and some of the local color was too freaky even for Ruby's taste, but it was a heavenly paradise so long as she was with Weiss.

Weiss led Ruby to the periscopes to take in the majesty that is the ocean. After the few Lien from Weiss' deep pocket were used, Ruby was fine with looking at the waves crash against the beach. The loud thunder of the pure force of nature ever fascinating to her. The two talked of when they would face aquatic Grimm, battle strategies already forming in their minds. The heiress then mentioned they got back into the old routine of talking about school. Ruby laughed as her eyes were opened and changed the conversation to the time at the beach when her Uncle Qrow was sitting on a nest of crabs and was pinched violently while sunbathing.

As the conversation was winding down, the two walked hand and hand around the pier. The alleyway they went down was the game turn-stand aisle. The glowing neon lights and bright colors of the booths were dazzling to the young leader, taking her even closer to her childhood memory. "Now this looks almost exactly like my childhood. Can't tell you how much of my allowance was spent here just to win a big plush Ursa."

"I hope you know all of these are rigged. There is no skill involved except for the carnival worker's charm to keep getting people to put down their hard earned money to win cheap trinkets." Weiss said, attempting to deflate Ruby's bubble, however the young girl would not be effected.

"Sounds like someone is sore that she couldn't win at any of these games." Ruby teased. Weiss glared down to the cheerful dark-haired girl.

"Like you're so good. You couldn't win any of these. The odds are against us." Weiss complained.

Ruby was now pulling on her date to beckon her to the game she mastered as a child. She brought the heiress to the lime green neon booth, sign flashing Riptide Ring Toss. Hundreds of bottles lined up in a square on a yellow table. The proprietor of the stand came up "If a plastic ring lands atop one of one hundred and eighty-seven green, glass bottles, you win a jumbo prize! You ladies up the challenge?"

"Yes I am." Ruby happily said and she dug five Lien out of her pocket. Weiss stood behind her, arms crossed, both captivated and annoyed at her date's positivity towards these fleecing games. Ruby was given three red rings. Judging from the diameter of the ring, from a distance, the rings looked smaller than the mouths of the bottles. Ruby took her time, sized up and carefully was setting up for her first attempt.

"Ruby, just get his over with. There's no way..." Weiss clammed up as Ruby let go and sinked a ring around one of middle bottles.

"And we have a winner!" the carny yelled. Ruby didn't hesitate and picked the giant Ursa plush of her dreams. Ruby couldn't resist and she turned around to her date, mouth agape, with a smirk on her mouth.

"See. I got me a new fluffy friend here." Ruby handed over her other two leftover rings. "Give it a shot if you think it's so easy, princess."

Weiss took a moment to contemplate, but snatched the rings out of Ruby's hand and put the same amount of concentration that she thought her date did. Two small clicks to the glass, left Weiss' hand empty. "This is...I don't believe you."

Ruby rubbed up next to her holding the Ursa plush next to her. "If it makes you feel better that was a lot of Lien as a kid to get that good."

Weiss seemingly didn't listen and brought her wallet out of her inside jacket pocket. "I want nine rings, sir." she said as she pulled out more money.

Ruby felt her elation fall as she saw the display of obsession. "Weiss. I got it. You don't need to prove anything."

"But I do. Just sit back and watch me master this in minutes." Weiss commanded. Ruby didn't feel like arguing. She stood back, praying that the next ring would get her date a prize. Thirty rings later, Weiss had nothing to show for it except the weak consolation prize of a spider ring. The heiress stormed away before she could reach into her wallet again to bring out another five Lien. Ruby kept the low speed chase close as she was questioning her date's actions.

"Weiss. It's fine. We all get caught up in the game. It's alright to be ashamed." Ruby cried out.

The heiress stopped and turned to her worried date. "It's not that I lost my nerve in there. I knew what I was doing. It's just...Back when I came here with my insufferable date, he tried and failed miserably like me. After seeing you pull it off so effortlessly, I thought that I could do the same and became increasingly frustrated when I couldn't. I feel as lame as him. I should be able to win something for my date."

Ruby saw a wound reopen from her past. Ruby didn't know how to heal it, but knew how to seal it up again. She presented the Ursa to her teammate, now confused as to what Ruby was doing. "Here. We can call this Ursa our win. If I really think about it, if you never took me here I never would have bothered to come again." Ruby let out a small blush, averting her gaze as she presented her feelings with the plush. The leader couldn't see, but if she were to look at Weiss, a healthy glow from Ruby's words. "I-I never met him, but you're probably better than that guy anyways."

Rush felt her hair get lightly shifted as Weiss played with it. She looked into the icy eyes, gleaming with happiness. "Thanks, but I think the Ursa matches your sleeping mask. You have no idea how many times I thought a baby Nevermore was nesting in your bed."

Weiss grabbed her hand and promised the next stop Ruby would no doubt love. The pier wasn't big and she could guess what it probably is, but suspended her brain to be genuinely surprised where Weiss was taking her. As she was being walking around, she couldn't see what was awaiting her, almost thinking the heiress would use her money to bus something private into the pier. Ruby then stalled as Weiss presented her find.

"Here we are." Weiss announced. Ruby looked up at the sign that read. 'Scoops Ice Cream & Treats'. Ruby was holding in her appreciation for the gesture. Knowing Ruby for a day would figure out how big her sweet tooth is. Still the young leader wanted to stifle the glee in her to keep the illusion of an adult that she earned to be on a date.

"Some ice cream would be delightful." Ruby said, ridding her tone of any felicity.

Weiss was confused that Ruby wasn't jumping up and down, so she slowly revealed her reason. "We aren't here for ice cream. Well not entirely." The heiress walked Ruby inside and presented her with the sole reason for coming to the dessert store. "Take a look into the glass case, Ruby."

Ruby wasn't sure if her mind could take the elegant dessert that was inside the casing. Perfectly preserved for display was an eight inch chocolate cookie, topped with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream. She peeked around the back to see one being made. The center was perfectly gooey coming out of the oven, melting the ice cream evenly to reach the edges of the deep dish pan. Unconsciously, Ruby licked her lips, imagining the heavenly taste as it reached her tongue. "_I want it. No I need it. Wait. Stop Ruby. Pull yourself together. Adults don't goggle at sweets like it's the last bastion on the planet. Quietly say your gratitude and eat it respectfully._"

Ruby backed away and cleared her throat. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Weiss."

The heiress had a more perplexed look at the young leader who is having a very cosmetic expression on the dessert treat. "That's not quite what I was expecting from you. I feel like I messed up now."

Ruby put her hands to comfort the heiress. "No, Weiss. It's great. I can't wait to eat it."

"Then why the subdued expression? I saw your reflection in the mirror, Ruby. Your eyes were drooling over the thing." Weiss answered with ire. Ruby felt trapped, knowing that the ice princess had seen through her. She didn't know how to wiggle out of it, so accepted defeat. Not wanting to start a scene, she quietly toned her voice so only Weiss could hear.

"It's just...I feel so adult right now. I'm out on a date, having a great time and I have been trying to keep it at that level of competency. It's been really nice to be treated like an adult for once and I thought that if I gave into my love of cookies it would revert back and you would resent me for ruining our good time." Ruby couldn't look Weiss in the eyes, embarrassed at her own sugar loving nature.

"Ruby, that's nice of you to think about me, but the whole reason I did bring you here is for the pizza cookie. Do you do childish actions that get on my nerves? Yes. Do I hate it? No. I've looked past all those things because I know the real you, Ruby. It shines on the field when you lead. You are nothing short of flawlessness when directing us. Something no child could do, I assure you. It's not my business to change who you are or judge what you do when you relax. Right now though, we're not on the clock and our grades aren't at stake. I want you to be yourself. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't like you for who you are."

Ruby reverted her gaze back to Weiss'. The heiress grinning at the young leader, who regained her energy as her neurotics were washing away. Ruby couldn't help but pick up on the last sentence uttered. "I thought you asked me out to get rid of my fascination with dates."

"Don't be misconstruing my words. I also said I'm tired of going on bad dates. I wouldn't have even considered helping you if you're as childish as you think." Ruby noticed a small tint on Weiss' cheeks as she said it. Before Ruby could address it, Weiss was already in line readying to order their dessert meal. Ruby sat down at the table, wondering if Weiss had her own ulterior motives for asking her out on a date.

"_She did say people our age usually want something else. Perhaps Weiss maybe...argg. I can't tell. I never had any experience in this. I wish I was as bold as Yang when it came to relationships. I want to ask Weiss if she really likes me, but I don't have the confidence to react if she says no. Besides those red tints aren't uncommon. She gets flustered very easily. Bury your assumptions, Ruby. Let's not jump to conclusions...even though I wouldn't mind if Weiss did take this more romantically._"

Weiss came back with the dessert and it was better than her imagination. She had to strain herself to split the pizza in exactly half, but Weiss could see Ruby's eyes were as big as dishes when she saw her nibbling at her half. The heiress rolled her eyes and let Ruby have the last few bites. Satisfied with some food in their stomachs, Weiss suggested to walk it off, but the Ferris Wheel was calling her since she saw the neon lights dance around the spokes. Weiss didn't want to ride something on a full stomach, but the line for the attraction was greater than a King Taijitu.

Ruby couldn't help but notice that most of the line was couples. She didn't want to think she was thinking about love too much, but maybe her brain unconsciously saw it and led her to the ride. As the two got on, each sat on opposite sides of the cart, Ruby remembered the day both of them became partners. She was thousands of feet in the air, hooked to the talon of a Nevermore at ends with one another. Ruby remembered the flashes of the beautiful Emerald Forest, but nothing compared to being at the top of Ferris Wheel with Weiss. The sun setting behind the heiress, glowing rays accenting her albescent hair, porcelain skin, and ice blue eyes luminescent against the silhouette. Ruby was fighting herself to speak, to say anything meaningful. Comment on the beauty of Weiss instead of the scenery. Before Ruby could make a decision the ride was over and the ocean winds were coercing the girls back home.

As they reached Beacon's entrance, the two were still in high spirits as Weiss was breaking down the date. "See. It's really no different from hanging out, isn't it? So if you want to ever do this again, just ask. I know you have been having a good time. You can't stop smiling."

Ruby felt her cheeks hurt as Weiss pointed it out. "I did and thanks for taking me out. It was really courtly of you to treat me to this. It is kind of weird though. The date's over, but we're heading to the same place."

Weiss laughed at the remark. "Usually this is the part where many of my dates thought they earned my affection and indirectly or directly asked for a goodnight kiss."

Ruby's eyes popped at the word 'kiss'. If there as any time to see what a kiss with Weiss was like, it was now. The young leader blurted out. "You earned it."

Ruby almost regretted saying it as Weiss stopped in her tracks and viewed with fright towards her date. The seconds felt like hours as the two were paused. Ruby felt her heart beat in her throat, unable to take back the words if she wanted to. "Th-thanks, Ruby." Weiss barely got out. Ruby panicked as she saw Weiss' hand rise towards her face. She threw caution to the wind with closed eyes and leaned into Weiss hand. The small extremity shaking, tips cold from the weather gracefully holding Ruby's cheek. She heard Weiss' boots creak closer. Ruby, anticipating a pair of lips on hers, puckered hers, unsure of how it be done properly.

She felt the hand release her cheek and a hard flick on her nose. "Ow." She said, brought completely out of her romantic trance.

The heiress now using the same finger to wave in front of Ruby. "Never kiss on the first date. If they are really interested, they'll come back and ask for more." The heiress scolded, voice shaking as she scolded Ruby. She wanted to say forget the rules and pull Weiss in for something fierce, but Ruby passively acknowledged her date's advice. She wasn't about to make another one of Weiss' dates terrible because of a selfish argument of lip locking. Weiss beckoned Ruby to follow her back to the dorm.

"If-if it's alright with you Weiss. I have something to quickly grab at the library. I think I lost my id there. I'll be real quick." Ruby lied.

"Fine. I'll be getting ready for bed. I wish mother and father picked a later departure, but what are you going to do?" Weiss pointed out. Ruby went to the one place she knew she would be able to properly thank Weiss.

"_I swear, if she wasn't going home for a visit, I would have asked her tomorrow for a date. Doesn't matter now. Time to restratagize. Because I'm so bad at talking about how interested I am, I will show her._" Ruby made it to the Beacon garden, burying herself in the red rose bush, searching for the perfect one. She spent the better part of an hour analyzing each bud for one with the perfect form, color, stem, foliage and proportion.

"I give up." She screamed to the sky, uncaring of how she looked with dirt on her hands and face. She clipped the stem off of the one that was almost perfect. "If it wasn't for the small tear on this petal, you'd be flawless."

As Ruby was walking back to her room, she repented what she had said earlier in the garden. She held the little rose to her face, keeping her field of vision from being obstructed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Flower. I know you tried your best to be perfect, just like the person I'm giving this to." She said tenderly as she remembered the large scar that ran down Weiss' left eye. Ruby tipped-toed into the room. Weiss was sound asleep on the bottom bunk. Ruby checked her scroll to find a few missed texts from Yang. The older teammates were roaming the campus with the loving couple from team JNPR for some bevs.

Ruby found an empty bottle from Weiss' dust collection and placed the rose delicately in there. She went over to the already packed luggage and arranged it in between some socks. Ruby quickly got dressed for bed and hopped up her nest with her journal to quickly pen in the wonderful day. She thought it would be impossible to forget a day this good, but writing out her feelings put them into perspective. "_Weiss is more than just a friend. I may not have experienced it before, but I know she is the one. I hope to grow the courage to ask her one day, but whatever happens next I can't wait for._"


End file.
